Ieshige
Ieshige – były wrestler Extreme Wrestling Federation, występujący na ringach tej federacji w latach 2009-2010. Status Ieshige sam w sobie jest spokojny, zimny i mnóstwo podobnych i nie podobnych epitetów, których mi się tutaj nie chce przytaczać. A tak, nawiasem mówiąc jest też leniem. Miewa on napady gniewu, agresji, nienawiści. Często wyżywa się na innych wrestlerach, bądź ich namiastek lub na losowych ludziach. Czy to policji, babie sprzedającej bułki itd. Ieshige ma poza tym problemy z pamięcią. Został znaleziony na ulicy, niedaleko domu dziecka z rozbitą czaszką. Po dłuższym czasie udało mu się wrócić do zdrowia, jednak z pewnymi powikłaniami psychicznymi, tudzież brakiem pamięci. Jego oryginalne imię, zostało mu nadane przez Japońca, który opiekował się tymże domem dziecka. Powikłania psychiczne – Nadpobudliwość, ADHD, napady agresji, gniewu, nienawiść do ludzi itd. Szczegóły Urodzony chuj wie gdzie, chuj wie kiedy. Wie, że ma około 20 lat (w 2009 roku). 190 cm i waga oscylująca w 85-90 kg. Zależy ile zje, co zje i czy w ogóle coś zje… Menadżerka Catherine Angel imię iście „anielskie”, jednak w rzeczywistości nie pasuje do niej ani trochę. Jest ona zUa do szpiku kości. Mściwa suka, kawał zdziry i cholerna kurwa. Nie pije nic, jednak nie przeszkadza jej to w coraz to większej agresywności. W przeszłości skazana za morderstwo na swoim byłym już mężu, ale nie została uznana za winną dupy sędziemu. Idąca po trupach, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Nienawidzi samców, a szczególnie tych, którym się wydaje, że kobiety są odrębnym gatunkiem, nie różniącym się wiele od zwierząt i ich miejsce jest albo z pewnymi członkami w pewnych częściach ciała lub przy garach. W sumie, feministka nie pasuje do niej. Ale już wredna feministka tak. Jedynym „okazem”, płci męskiej, który jej nie irytuje jest właśnie Ieshige.. Jest w sumie jeszcze większym Heelem niż Ieshige. Gimmick Zacznijmy może od stroju i wyglądu. Wyobraź sobie spokojnego, 20 letniego mężczyznę, ogolonego w garniturze i z uśmiechem na twarzy.. wyobraziłeś sobie?.. dobrze. To ci powiem, że tak NIE wygląda Ieshige. Ma on długie czarne włosy. Nie muszę mówić, że są one przetłuszczone i brudne. Jego twarz, a właściwie wiecznie nie ogolona twarz nigdy nie wykrzywia się w uśmiechu. Nie tylko dlatego, że jest on takim cholernym smutasem, a raczej z powodu, że przy grymasie pracuje więcej mięśni niż przy uśmiechu, a Ieshige lubi trenować w każdej sytuacji. Dobra, bez żartów. Nie będę tutaj pisał jego szczegółów anatomicznych bo to i tak sensu nie ma.Na jego ciele pozbawionym większego tłuszczu niegdzie ma, nikt nie jest idealny nosi czarny t-shirt i równie czarny, mhroczny płaszcz. Spodnie, jak u metala. Ciemne, grube i skurwysyńsko nie wygodne. A na nogach glany z metalowymi podkuciami. Nice… Poza tym gimmick. Wydaje się, że jest osobą prawie konkretną i spokojną, jednak cała prawda o nim jest całkowicie inna. Ignoruje on ludzi, traktując ich jak śmieci. Nie lubi nikogo, poza swoją menagerką, chociaż nawet ją traktuje z pewną dozą sceptyzmu. Poza tym jest kurewsko wręcz mściwy. Podczas wejścia, którego entrance theme jest Die, Die my Darling, by fameous Metallica, ma na sobie swój nieskazitelnie czarny płaszcz, z czarnym t-shirtem, czarnymi spodniami i czarnymi glanami. Na głowie ma maskę, na którą spadają w nieładzie włosy. Zgaduj jakie? Czarne? No właśnie, brawo. Właśnie się wykazałeś zabójczą wręcz inteligencją, godną Pitagorasa. Tak, to ten grecki filozof, matematyk i chuj wie kto jeszcze. Na walkę zdejmuje płaszcz i T-Shirt ukazując wszystkim swój nieskazitelny kaloryfer. Światła – Ciemnoniebieskie, dym unoszący się zewsząd. Fajerwerk nie ma, gdyż Ieshige uważa je za przerost formy nad treścią. Po chuj fajerwerki wrestlerom, którzy i tak dają dupy w każdej walce?... Na ring wchodzi średnim tempem, bez zbędnym gestów czy też reagowania na publiczność. Byle by w niego nie rzucali, bo skończy się to cholernie tragicznie. Ieshige jest w tym przypadku zdolny do złapania tego zapiździałego skurwysyna w żelaznym uchwycie tudzież zagotować mu drastyczne spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z jego pięścią lub glanem. Częściej to drugie. Po walce, często ma napady agresji. Wyżywa się na swoim przeciwniku. Nawala go wszystkim. Rękami, nogami oraz rzeczami podsuniętymi mu przez Menagerkę, która niestety powstrzymuje go w wielu przypadkach, poza przypadkami, gdy nienawidzi jakiegoś skurwysyna. W takim wypadku często na ring trafia kawał 30 cm, metalowej rury. Ulubiona broń Shige. Catchphreases Ieshige z natury nic nie mówi, tudzież – niema. Menager używa najczęściej przekleństw i pojazdów. Najrozmaitszych. Wielu z nich nigdy nie słyszałeś i pewnie nie chcesz słyszeć. Mimo to Ieshige lubuje się w przekleństwach. Jak już coś mówi, to w przynajmniej jednym zdaniu musi się znaleźć wyraz, który uważany jest za wysoce niekulturalny. Ciosy * Shi DDT *Piledriver *DDT *Clothesline *Inverted Suplex *Leg Drop *Frog Splash *Running Big Boot *Superkick *Powerbomb *Spinebuster *Facebuster *Dropkick *Sharpshooter *Inverted DDT *Stunner *Inverted Stunner Bilans walk (5-0-8) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF